headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Low Altitude Assault Transport/infantry
| image = | image_size = 225px | continuity = Star Wars | model = Low Altitude Assault Transport | class = Gunship | registry = | manufacturer = Rothana Heavy Engineering | crew = 1 pilot 1 co-pilot 2-4 gunners | passengers = 30 | armament = Antipersonnel Laser turrets (2) Composite beam laser turrets (4) Missile launchers (2) Droid busters | length = 17.4 meters Star Wars: The New Essential Guide to Vehicles & Vessels; Page 118 | width = 17 meter wingspan | weight = | complement = Speeder bikes (4) Escape pod (1) | cargo capacity = 17 m³ | consumables = 8 hour sustained fuel capacity | 1st appearance = Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones }} The Low Altitude Assault Transport/infantry is a fictional aircraft featured in the Star Wars franchise. Often referred to as a LAAT, it was introduced in the second installment of the film series Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones. The LAAT ship also made key appearances in the 2005 film Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith and in the Star Wars: Clone Wars animated series. In addition, the LAAT has been featured in numerous novels, comic books and video games and has been released as both an action figure accessory toy and a LEGO set. Description The was a heavily armored gunship developed by Rothana Heavy Engineering, a subsidiary of Kuat Drive Yards. The LAAT/i was one of several such classes of vehicle in the LAAT series and is known for its versatility, speed and maneuverability. Each ship was 17.4 meters long with a wingspan of 17 meters. Maximum speed was 650 kph, which could be sustained for a period of 8 hours without refueling. It performed a variety of functions including providing troop transport to battle zones. The passenger compartment could house thirty troopers and also contained a vehicle bay that could fit four military-issue speeder bikes. The cockpit fitted one pilot and a co-pilot who could also act as a secondary gunner. If required, the cockpit could jettison itself from the main body of the ship and be used as an escape pod. The LAAT/i performed a series of secondary functions as well and could be deployed on search and rescue missions, reconnaissance missions, fire support and low-altitude combat. Weapons * Mass drive missile launcher: Two mass drive missile launchers were located atop the wings of the LAATs and were capable of firing different varieties of ordnance such as short-range homing missiles which were ideal for targeting armored vehicles, fortresses and other installations. A single LAAT was stocked with 30 mass drive missiles. * Rockets: Beneath each wing of the LAAT were four air-to-air rockets designed for targeting starships, airspeeders and other low-altitude vehicles. * Wing turret: Three antipersonnel turrets were located on each wing and were supplemented by four manned ball-turret systems which fired tributary (or composite) laser beams from the sides of the ship. History The LAAT series of combat aircraft was used by Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars. They were first deployed during the Battle of Geonosis to transport clone trooper units to the planet's surface and provide air support to the Jedi commanders leading the charge. Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones Thousands of infantry ships were then used to transport clone squadrons to the surface of Muunilinst during the Battle of Muunilinst to disable the Confederacy of Independent Systems' droid manufacturing plants. Star Wars: Clone Wars: Chapter 2 Several LAAT/i ships deployed squadrons of clone troopers as well as Jedi commanders Anakin Skywalker, Luminara Unduli, Ahsoka Tano, and Barriss Offee on the planet Geonosis so the army could destroy a weapons factory that was producing a new prototype super tank. Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Weapons Factory Notes & Trivia * LAAT/i pilots were a special breed of clone trooper. Raised and trained to fulfill specific functions, these soldiers were often masters at piloting various models of gunships. They were identified by yellow markings on their helmets and armor. Star Wars: The New Essential Guide to Vehicles & Vessels; Page 119 See also External Links * * at Wookieepedia Appearances |-|Films= |-|Television= * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Weapons Factory |-|Comics= * Star Wars: Republic 67 |-|Novels= |-|Video games= |-|Short stories= |-|Other= References ----